


Pause

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Consent Issues, Dominance, Dominant Cubfan135, Dominant ZombieCleo, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headspace, Mental Health Issues, Multi, No Sex, Panic Attacks, Platonic BDSM Partners Cubfan135 & ZombieCleo, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Submission, Submissive FalseSymmetry, They just like taking care of False together, psychological help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Sometimes, it's not the submissive who decides to stop a scene.
Relationships: Cubfan135 & ZombieCleo, Cubfan135/FalseSymmetry, Cubfan135/FalseSymmetry/ZombieCleo, Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: mentions of a panic attack, negative self-image, safeword use.

Cleo bit her lip, gazing down at the woman in front of her. False was blindfolded, face-down on a bed, bound, and panting. Normally, she would have been delighted to have the blonde at her mercy, but something was off today. False had been on edge since the moment she walked into her base tonight, almost as if she was on the edge of having a panic attack. Cleo had asked her whether she was alright, and she had insisted she was, but...Cleo didn't believe her.

Cub's hands came to rest upon Cleo's shoulders, the man grounding her from behind. 

"What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear. "You're tense."

"Something feels off," Cleo replied. Taking a moment to lean her head back against his chest, she added: "I'm not sure she's in the right headspace for this."

"Right, right. Do you want to stop the scene?" Cub asked, one hand drawing circles on Cleo's hip. Cleo smiled. The man knew exactly how to ground her; one of the reasons she liked teaming up with him so much, even if there wasn't a sliver of romance between them.

"No," she decided, "but I think we need to keep a close eye on her."

"Gotcha."

"Have you been a good girl for us?" Cub asked the question as he lined himself up with False's entrance, spreading her folds with his free hand. "Or have you been bad?" False whimpered quietly. "Answer me." The blonde remained quiet.

"Are you our good girl?" Cleo tried. 

"Please…" False exclaimed on a gasp. "Please just punish me." Shooting Cub a concerned look, Cleo knelt down at the headrest of the bed, and asked: "And why would we need to punish you?" False had been following every single command tonight. No bratty behaviour, no playful defiance. Complete and utter surrender. 

"Because I…" False's breathing was fast and uneven; her forehead was gleaming with sweat. "Because I deserve to be punished." Cleo's brow furrowed.

"Why do you deserve to be punished?"

"I…" False's voice broke, and she struggled to get a word out.

"Okay," Cleo decided, looking up at Cub as she spoke in the gentlest tone she could muster. He nodded at her. "Not like this, beautiful. Red."

"What?" False went tense. "No, no. I can do this! I  _ need  _ this, please!" Cub carefully untied her wrists as she protested, and Cleo lifted the blindfold from her eyes. 

"No, darling. Some other time, but not tonight. Not when the bad thoughts in your head are this loud." 

"I'm sorry, Falsie," Cub concurred. He sat down on the bed, gently gathering False in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. She immediately hid her face against his chest, but Cleo could tell she was crying. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cleo asked, letting her fingertips trail down False's spine.

"No, I need you to  _ punish  _ me," she mumbled against Cub, letting out a frustrated huff. 

"We'll discipline you when you deserve to be disciplined. Not tonight," Cleo repeated. False let out a quiet sob, grasping onto Cub's biceps.

"Can we…" She took a deep, shaky breath. "Can we bathe?"

"Of course, sweet girl," Cub replied. "Of course."

"Bath or beach?" Cleo asked, pressing a kiss against False's shoulder. 

"Beach."

False held both of their hands as they walked into the water. A few tactfully hidden magma blocks meant the sea near Cleo's zoo was pleasantly warm, and a nearby conduit meant Cleo could safely expose her bite to the elements. Both Cleo and Cub had lost the rest of their clothing, Cub even having removed his headgear,  _ so it doesn't get wet _ . 

"I'm sorry," False whispered once she was settled in Cub's lap again. 

"It's okay, beautiful," Cleo responded, kissing her cheek. "We love you."

"We do," Cub agreed. 

"I think I'll set up an appointment with Stress tomorrow," False decided. 

"Good idea, beautiful." 

"Come with me, Cleo?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Stress is the server's resident psychologist (tm).
> 
> \--
> 
> I've been a bit enthusiastic with the updates and fics over the past days. Being stuck at home with pneumonia in a country that's just gone into the strictest lockdown we've had so far, means I've got a _lot_ of time on my hands, and more energy than I'd originally expected. :)


End file.
